wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Lantern
Please feel free to fix any errors I made. Other than this, editing is not allowed. This character belongs to Blood Moon-Z. Backstory Lantern is the second daughter of Reef and Manta, though her parents never told Fathom or Pearl about their lost egg. When Manta laid Fathom, Pearl, and Lantern's eggs, Lantern's was stolen. She was enchanted to be half NightWing. She was watched and monitored until she hatched. She was given a mother that took care of her for 3 years until she was released to the Sea Kingdom. Not knowing that she was their child, Lantern was taken in and fostered by Reef & Manta, her original parents. When Lantern first met Fathom, they instantly became great friends. They played with each other like normal children. Lantern often got annoyed with Pearl, but mostly ignored her, also making Pearl annoyed. However, all happiness must end some day. The day of the Royal SeaWing Massacre, Lantern almost died. Like Pearl, she cut herself with glass to escape Albatross. When Albatross passed her, in fear of dying, she enchanted herself to be immortal, which to this day she regrets. She never saw Fathom nor Pearl again, even though Pearl became queen. She flew away to the Night Kingdom and resided there, before giving up and enchanting a portal to another world where time passes swiftly and Lantern does not age. She emerged from the portal almost 2,000 years after the massacre, around the time of the Dragonet Prophecy. She hid in a hut near the ruins of the Summer Palace. Lantern was distraught about what had happened all those years ago, but she knew she had to accept everything. 4 agonizingly long years passed by before Princess Lantern made herself known to public. She started appearing in Possibility, before opening a school called Princess Lantern’s Academy for Gifted Hybrids. There, she became a recognizable public figure and a mother to the students who came to her school. One day, a traveler named Natural came across their school. They slowly became friends. At some point, Natural asked her to enchant a dragon to be normal. She accepted and changed the dragon, who was named Galactic, normal. She became friends with the timid NightWing and secretly ships her and Natural together. She was secretly overjoyed when Galactic married Natural and had a dragonet. She acts as a guardian figure to her. Weaknesses/Flaws * Has depression and anxiety * Almost always under stress * Slow learner * Angered easily Appearance Lantern has the bulky structure of a NightWing, but also has some SeaWing features. Her scales are dark blue with silver sidescales and a dark gray stomach. Her eyes are simply black with white, cat-like slits as pupils. She has cyan SeaWing fins and lights. Lantern also has an angerfish-like lantern hanging from her head. She has webbing on her back feet, but not on her front feet. Her lantern has jewels hanging from it. Her tail is iron-tipped and has a silver band around it. She also wears a simple silver bracelet. Her wings are odd, instead of having royal SeaWing photophores, the NightWing stars on her wings glow. Personality Lantern is a dragon on the smarter side. She is quiet but friendly, and a total mom friend. She is extremely protective of her students and will refuse to let anyone hurt them. Harmonica is like a daughter to her and she will protect her with her life. Relationships You can ask to be in here <3 Galactic: Lantern has been Galactic's friend for a few months and enjoys her company. She loves Galactic's dragonet and protects her. Natural: Another good friend of Lantern's, Natural has been her ally for about a year. Harmonia: Lantern is very protective of Galactic and Natural's dragonet, and often acts as if she is her own. Cyan: She's quite fond of the SeaWing, and tries to be nice to her. She likes her kind and gentle personality. Prince Seal: Lantern feels bad that the dragon seems useless and weird, and has tried to convince him that animus powers can be very helpful. Trivia * Rose hated her life while writing her Backstory * Anglerfishaiz are spookay * can you find the gallery's secret? Spook.jpg Photo on 12-7-17 at 7.16 PM.jpg Lantern.png|by Pearl336 AAAAAA SO CUTEEEE|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgwpZvTWLmE Lantern is my city.png|by me lol 1514795551879.png|By Fen! So cute!! ;o; Lanterrrrrrrrrrn.png| HECKING INFINITY JESUS THIS IS GOOD LanternFullbody.jpeg| holy hecking heckity dragonfly stop it with the amazing art LanternHeadshot.jpeg| again holy heck stop dragonfly Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Dragonets